gracias a mi diario
by lalice30
Summary: Bella lleva enamorada de Edward desde que lo conoció y el de ella, pero ninguno piensa que es correspondido.Qué pasaría si Edward leyese el diario en el que ella le confiesa su amor?


Disclaimer: "Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi propiedad"

...

_**Gracias a mi diario**_

Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella. Tengo 16 años y vivo en Forks, un pequeño pueblo cerca de Port Ángeles con mil quinientos habitantes. Tengo el pelo castaño oscuro, largo y algo ondulado, mis ojos son de color chocolate y estoy tan pálida que parece que estoy enferma. Mis padres son Renne y Charlie están divorciados pero mi madre se volvió a casar hace poco con un jugador de baseball de la liga menor. Estudio en la escuela secundaria de Forks, la única debo mencionar y estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen, el chico perfecto. Tiene el pelo cobrizo, un color verdadera mente extraño pero que me encanta, es alto y musculoso pero no en exceso, es inteligente y encima amable. Es el hermano de Alice y Emmet Cullen mis mejores amigos junto con Jasper y Rosalie Hale, sus parejas respectiva mente. Edward es el chico más popular del instituto pero no por eso él se cree mejor que los demás, es amable con todos y no se burla de la gente. Llevo enamorada de el desde hace 6 años cuando llegó a Forks, se acababa de mudar con su familia de Alaska y mi padre y yo fuimos a darle la bienvenida.

**_Flashback_**

_Papá y yo estamos en frente de la casa de los nuevos vecinos, los Cullen, acaban de mudarse desde Alaska y les había hecho una tarta de bienvenida de chocolate, esperaba que les gustara. Toc,Toc Estamos esperando que abran la puerta, yo estoy nerviosa porque papa me dijo que tenían cinco hijos, dos de ellos adoptados. Abrió la puerta una mujer con el pelo de color caramelo, ojos color esmeralda y con la cara en forma de corazón, detrás de ella había una niña de mi edad bajita, con el pelo negro y puntiagudo y ojos color miel que estaba saltando arriba y abajo. _—_Hola, somos los Swan. Yo soy Charlie y esta es mi hija Bella, venimos a darles la bienvenida al pueblo_—_dijo papaá y yo les di la tarta. _—_Hola, yo soy Esme y esta es mi hija Alice, muchas gracias por la tarta. ¿Os gustaría entrar a tomar algo? así os podría presentar a el resto de mi familia_—_dijo Esme. _—_Claro_—_respondió papá. Cuando papa entro Alice vino directa a mi y me abrazó. _—_Hola Bella, Vamos a ser mejores amigas ya verás_—_ Entramos en la casa y vimos que en el salón estaba el resto de la familia. _—_Bueno, estos son Carlisle, mi marido_—_dijo Esme señalando a el hombre de el pelo rubio y ojos miel. _—_Este es Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward-dijo señalando al resto, pero mi atención fue directamente al último que nombró. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y ojos esmeralda era alto y musculoso pero sin llegas a ser como su hermano Emmet que mas bien parecía un oso de peluche gigante, era muy musculoso y con ojos color miel. Rosalie y Jasper son rubios con ojos azules. Todos estaban sonrientes, parecían amables y son guapísimos. Edward estaba sonriendo de manera torcida y yo me derretí con solo mirarla. _—_Hola_—_respondimos papa y yo a la vez. Nos quedamos el resto de la tarde con ellos y nos conocimos mas, con Edward no hablaba mucho ya que me daba vergüenza. Aun así desde ese momento todos nos hicimos mejores amigos _

_**Fin de el Flashback.**_

Ahora estoy delante de mi escritorio escribiendo en mi diario, pero ya no se que más decir. Todos los días escribo pequeñas cosas que descubro de el o de lo que hemos hablado, también escribo sobre mis otros amigos pero la mayoría de lo que hablo es de Edward. Ring, Ring, Ring Alice, decía el ID del teléfono.

—Hola Alice, dime—dije al coger el teléfono

—Bella—contestó/grito Alice alargando la ultima letra.

—Dios Alice me vas a dejar sorda—

—Lo siento Bella pero escucha he estado pensando y he encontrado la manera perfecta de que le digas a Edward lo que sientes—

—Alice, ya te he dicho que no se lo voy a decir—

—Bella te le he dicho muchas veces el también siente lo mismo pero tiene miedo a que lo rechaces— si, Alice sabe lo que siento por su hermano igual que Rose, son mis mejores amigas y ya lo sospechaban. Alice lleva desde que se enteró diciendo lo mismo Edward siento lo mismo Bla, Bla,Bla Mentira, alguien tan perfecto como el no se puede fijar en alguien tan simple como yo.

—Bueno vale dejemos mis ideas para otro día, oye es viernes por qué no te vienes esta noche y te quedas a dormir en mi casa, podemos hacer una fiesta de pijamas—me propuso, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de quedarme en casa sola hoy así que accedí. Preparé una pequeña maleta con mi pijama y un cambio de ropa, también me llevé mi diario por si tenía que apuntar algo nuevo.

Y aquí estoy enfrente de la casa de los Cullen esperando que me abran la puerta. Al fin me abren y veo que es Edward.

—Ho..Hola—dije tartamudeando —Hola bella— me dice el sonriendo Me dejó pasar y me preguntó que hacía allí.

— Alice me invitó a un pijamada—le dije a mi amor platónico —aahhhh pues salio a comprar algunas cosas, pero ya sabes como en tu casa—me dijo sonriendo —voy al baño Edward ahora vuelvo—le dije quería mojarme la cara y despejarme algo, su sola presencia me ponía nerviosa. escuché como si algó se hubiera caído pero no le di importancia.

Cuando volví Edward no estaba en el salón y subí a la habitación de Alice para pasar el tiempo. Ya llevaba un rato aburrida así que decidí llamar a Alice para preguntarle cuanto de faltaba. Estaba buscando mi móvil en el bolso, cuando me di cuenta que me faltaba algo… ¡el diario! Recordaba perfectamente haberlo metido en el bolso, así que se me debía haber caído por ahí. Me preocupé por si Edward lo encontraba. ¡Técnicamente le declaraba mi amor en él!. Fui al salón a ver si estaba ahí, miré en todos lados y no estaba.

Con miedo subí a la habitación de Edward por si por alguna razón dios me odiaba tanto como para que fuera él el que lo tuviera. Toqué suavemente en su puerta y la abrí lentamente, ahí estaba Edward, en su cama con mi diario en sus manos. En ese momento no podía estar más roja, sabía que era imposible que el me amara a mi de la forma en la que yo lo amo a el pero que me lo dijera el a la cara me mataría.

—Edward—dije casi en un susurro pero el me oyó y giró a verme. —Bella, yo... —damelo Edward—le corte antes de que siguera, el estaba como en shock así que aproveché, se lo quite y salí corriendo. En ese momento el reacciono. —Bella— me llamó gritando y salió detrás de mi mientras yo intentaba correr mas. Pero me alcanzó y me cargó sobre su hombro —Edward suéltame—le grité casi llorando, no quería que me dijera que no era lo suficiente para el, eso yo ya lo sabía. Subió conmigo al hombro hasta su cuarto y me tiró a la cama, en ese momento yo ya estaba llorando el me abrazó y me acarició la cara quitándome las lágrimas que bajaban por mi rostro —no lo hagas Edward, no me rompas el corazón—le rogué él en respuesta me abrazó, cuando me tranquilice le pedí perdón y le dije —olvida lo que leíste Edward, has como si este día nunca hubiera existido—le dije —nunca podré olvidar este día bella, es el mejor día de mi vida—me contento el —¿que...—me cortó antes de que terminara, ¡y de que manera! me está besando, ¡Edward Cullen me está besando! Cuando nos separamos por culpa de la falta de oxígeno me dijo...

—te amo Bella, siempre lo he hecho desde el mismo dia en que te conocí—me dijo dejándome sorprendida y también en las nubes

—yo también te amo Edward—nos volvimos a besar, y pensar que todo fue

GRACIAS A MI DIARIO.

_FIN_


End file.
